A peak detector detects peaks or envelop of a signal received. The detected peaks or envelop can be converted into a digital signal reflective of the information embedded in the received signal. Amplifiers may be adopted to amplify the signals processed by the peak detector. Peak detectors are used in many types of electronic devices, parts and circuits, including a digital isolator.
A digital isolator provides isolation between circuits communicating with each other. Many electronic circuits include integrated circuits that operate using power supplies having a group voltage that is different from the ground voltage of other integrated circuits. The direct current (DC) isolation between communicating circuits is desirable to protect the components of each circuits, shift signal levels, adhere to safety regulations, etc.
The communication between the two isolated sides coupled through a digital isolated is accomplished using modulated signals. Detecting high frequency modulated signals, however, often requires high static current consumption unfit to meet the static current requirement of a given circuit. Using smaller pulse width to encode the information to be transmitted through the digital isolator can lower dynamic power consumption of a system. When smaller pulse width is used, however, the peak detector of a receiving side of the two isolated sides needs to operate fast enough to detect the high frequency signal across corners.